You Better Not
by Diary
Summary: Dave and Sebastian decide to become pretend boyfriends. Naturally, the plan will go perfectly, and no inconvenient feelings will start to manifest. Not complete. Edited slightly.
1. Week 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

"What grave atrocity did the coffee commit?"

Scowling, Dave Karofsky looks down and realises there's a tiny bit of coffee to go with the endless cream he's been absently pouring into the cup. "I just spent the last of my money on this cup," he says with a sigh.

"I'll get you another," Sebastian says, amused, "but if your hands go near the cream or sugar, I'm confiscating your cell phone and sending embarrassing texts to everyone on your contact list."

"Thank you," Dave says, quietly.

Once Sebastian has thrown the cup away and returned with a new one, he asks, "Do you want to tell me, or is my job limited to making sure you don't destroy this one, too?"

"My mom."

"What reason does she have that proves you aren't gay this time?"

"I don't have a boyfriend, I've never been on a date with a boy, and as far as she knows, I've never kissed a boy. The right girl's going to come along and help me realise this is nothing but confusion and loneliness on my part."

"Has she completely blocked you and Santana Lopez from her mind?"

"She hated Santana, and I tried really hard to keep Santana away as much as possible so that my dad wouldn't, too."

"Doesn't matter," Sebastian declares. "On a purely sexual level, only a six could not be the slightest bit curious when it comes to her."

"I've been curious about girls," Dave says, defensively.

"You've been curious in the way I'm curious about how trams work; the kind of curiosity I'm talking about is the type where a person seriously considers the fact they might want to have some sexual fun with someone else. You're a six, big boy, meaning you are likely to never experience that curiosity when it comes to the female half of our species."

"I can tell you how trams work."

"I'd rather you didn't. I hate trams. There's no way it's safe to ride around in something held hundreds of feet above ground by thin wires that move across even thinner wires while carrying a large amount of people, most of whom weigh two hundred pounds or higher."

"Trams are actually one of the safest-"

"I don't care."

Taking a sip of his coffee, Dave says, "She wants to set me up with a daughter of one of her friends in her knitting class. Her sister-in-law's sister is getting married next month, and if she has her way, I'll be there with a girl date."

"And your dad?"

"I'm trying my best to keep him out of all this."

"Do you have any sort of plan formed?"

"Find a boyfriend, rub him in her face, and take him to the wedding," Dave suggests, half-heartedly, as he rubs his fingers against the foam cup.

"Actually," Sebastian says, thoughtfully, "that's not a bad idea."

Looking at him incredulously, Dave says, "Yes, it is. People shouldn't be used like that. And I know that my feelings towards my mom aren't exactly healthy right now."

"I wouldn't object to being used in such a way," Sebastian says. "There will be decent food at this wedding, right? Your relative doesn't observe Kosher, too, does she?"

"I think she's Baptist or Episcopal. Dude- we don't even like each other like that. Don't you think that might make being boyfriends a little-"

"Pretend boyfriends, obviously. We like each other enough that I think we could pull it off."

"You're insane."

"Think about it," Sebastian replies. "If your mom ever wants a decent relationship with you, she's going to have, at the very minimum, learn to tolerate your gayness. Someday, you're going to have a real boyfriend; it might be better for her to get used to you having one now rather than later. Help prepare her for it."

"You're actually serious."

"It could be fun," Sebastian says, winking. "I have to get to Warbler practise. But call me later, okay?"

"Sure."

…

"We're not pretending to be boyfriends."

"Hello to you, too. My day was excellent, thanks for asking. How was yours?"

"I just wanted to make that clear from the very beginning. Was your day really good?"

"It was average," Sebastian answers. "Aside from your romantic sensibilities, what objections do you have to it?"

"I know Kurt," Dave answers. "I couldn't lie to him about this, and if we told him the truth, he'd disapprove. And he might tell the others. At McKinley, all the big gossip came from the Glee club; they could spread it all over town in less than an hour. I mean, literally."

"So, we-" Dave scoffs "-okay, you, convince him to go along with it."

Puzzled, Dave asks, "Why are you so into this idea?"

"I have my reasons."

"And the award for the most obvious-"

"You don't come off anywhere near as clever as you think you do when you try to be sarcastic," Sebastian interrupts. "Trent is insisting everyone bring a date to his birthday party. He wants pictures. Thad's the only one with an exception to the date requirement. I could easily find a date, but if there are going to be pictures involved, I'd prefer it be with someone whose name I'll remember after the party ends. And- maybe getting a boyfriend will convince the Warblers that I really have changed for the better."

"Okay," Dave says. "Let's do it."

"Excuse me?"

"I said let's do it. But we need to make some rules."

Dave still lives with the guilt from his past, but none of the important people blames him. They've forgiven him. Sebastian is still navigating his own guilt along with the unsaid suspicions of his friends. Dave's been around the Warblers enough to know that most of them are silently waiting for him to revert to the slushy-throwing blackmailer he once was.

If he can do something to help make it easier, to convince them to give Sebastian a legitimate chance, he will.

"Why the sudden turnaround?"

"Technically, you'd be using me, too. I still think this is crazy and won't work, but if it does, we both gain something."

"Okay, then. We should probably discuss these rules in person. This Saturday?"

"Sound good. Nine at the Lima Bean?"

"Good. Until we figure them out, I won't mention anything to Kurt."

"I don't have anyone I plan on informing of this."

"Alright. I found a video of that singer you told me about on YouTube. It didn't do anything for me."

"Of course, it didn't," Sebastian sighs. "Honestly, Country Bumpkin, I wonder why I even bother."

"At least, I don't get into three hour arguments with a nine-year-old over whether Pixar music is superior to Disney."

Naturally, that earns him a fifteen-minute lecture on age being no defence against horrible, misguided taste.

* * *

Author's Notes: Next chapter, the rules are established, and there's some interaction between Dave's family and Sebastian.


	2. Week 1 pt 2

"Santana Lopez might be a problem."

"What did she do to you," Dave inquires, curiously. "I mean, when I threw a slushy at her, she figured out I was gay and made me pretend to be her boyfriend."

"She muttered in Spanish. Usually, I can only understand Spanish if it's spoken slowly and loudly, but I definitely heard the word 'exorcism' somewhere the mix," he says, taking a sip of his coffee, looking amused and a little bit impressed.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea to tell her. When she thought Brittany was pregnant- Long story," he says at Sebastian's look, "but anyway, when she thought Brittany was pregnant, she told everyone she met in the hallway."

"Were she and Brittany-"

"No, Brittany was with Abrams."

"Right, and which one is he, again?"

"The wheelchair kid you got in a Michael Jackson duel with."

"If she's a problem, we'll figure out how to deal with her, later. Now, we're both going to have limits. More might pop up as this goes on, and we'll handle them when they do. You go first."

"No kissing unless absolutely necessary," he says, automatically, remembering his kiss with Santana at prom.

"No kissing of any form, or is that rule confined to the lips?"

That surprises Dave, and he thinks about it. He supposes it might be weird if they never do any sort of kisses; his dad always kisses his mom on the left side of her neck whenever he sees her and whenever he leaves the room. And his little cousin is an observant kid who will sometimes glare at the TV when a gay couple comes on. 'If they were like Mommy and Daddy, they'd have kissed right now,' he'd say.

"Just the lips," he says, finally. Then, changing the subject, he says, "I'm not asking you to ease up on Kurt; that would be stupid on my part. And he's going to know, meaning his boyfriend is probably going to know; so, uh, could you just not hit on Blaine Anderson while there are others around? It's obvious you had feelings deeper than wanting in his pants, before."

"Fair enough. Anymore?"

Sighing, Dave steels himself. "There's a chance my family's going to try to talk to you about- Just don't." When they first started hanging out, he'd asked Sebastian to not talk to his family about his suicide attempt. Sebastian had agreed, but Dave thinks it's better to be safe and make it clear, again.

"Okay."

"That's all I know of right now."

Nodding, Sebastian sets his cup down. "I'll be discreet, but this pretend relationship isn't going make me change who I am. I'm still going to Scandals, and if I met someone hot, whose interested, I'm not saying no. We can be as disgustingly lovey-dovey as we need to be, but we're not saying we love one another. We're not saying 'I love you'."

Dave nods. For some reason, he feels as if there's more. "That all?"

Sebastian visibly hesitates. "Don't slow dance with other boys."

"I never have," Dave points out, nodding his head in agreement. "I think we should tell Jael and James, first. They'll probably take it better than my parents."

"I agree. How are you going to handle Hummel?"

"Just let me do it in my own way. He's probably not going to take this well, and you'll just make it worse."

"Probably is an understatement."

Dave glares.

"Fine," Sebastian says, briefly holding his hands up. "We don't need to tell my parents about this. This'll be over before they come to visit."

"Okay," he agrees.

They finish their coffee and head out.

…

When they get to his cousins' house, he finds himself nervous. "Um."

Sebastian simply gives him an amused look and reaches over, taking his hand. "This isn't real, remember? We'll go in, announce that we've realised our feelings run deeper than friendship, and Jamie will throw a toy at me, and then, offer to share his afterschool snack. James and Jael will probably make some rules about the door staying open and me not sleeping in your room anymore when I stay over. We aren't dealing with your mom right now."

Thank God for that.

Guilt hits him hard, and he remembers all the lies he once told. He considers calling this all off.

Then, he thinks about having to try to be polite to some girl. She might actually be nice, maybe even be excited about the date. Before Santana, he could have gotten a girlfriend, but even when he was absolutely determined that he wasn't gay, he never even tried. Just because he wasn't gay didn't mean he was at place where he was that interested in girls, not at the same level they might be interested in him.

"Come on," he says, determined.

They get out and start heading for the house when he hears his little cousin scream.

Blood rushing, he heads towards sound and pauses long enough to take in the scene.

Jamie and a neighbourhood boy are fighting, and he quickly grabs his cousin, holding the other boy across a nearby fence, reminding him over and over that hurting a little kid is not a good idea.

"Let me go!" Jamie demands, trying to get free and go after the kid.

"I've got this one."

He sees Sebastian has his hands tightly around the neighbourhood boy's shoulder, and he lets go in relief, setting Jamie down and holding him in place as he examines him. "You alright? What happened?"

Jamie refuses to answer.

Looking at the two, he realises in disbelief and horror that it had to be Jamie who attacked first. Most of his cousin's scratches and bruises are defensive; the other boy has a lot more, and some of them are obviously offensive. "Jamie," he says, firmly, "what in the hell happened?"

There's still no answer, and Sebastian says, "Does he live around here? I can take him home while you take Jamie."

"I didn't start it!"

"Did so!" Jamie snaps, trying to lunge for him.

"Hey!" Taking a deep breath, he says, "He lives in the green house three doors to the right."

"You punched me!"

"Well, you shouldn't have said what you said!"

Picking Jamie up, he goes home, calling out as soon as he opens the door, "Jael! James!"

…

"Here," Jael says, holding out a spoonful of green liquid.

Making a face, Jamie accepts the spoon, wincing at the taste.

"I know, baby, but it'll help ease the pain," she murmurs. "Now, why did you get in a fight?"

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Honey, right now, that may not be the most important thing," James says, coming into the room, telephone in hand. "Mrs O'Hara just called to thank us for making sure Elliot got home safely. She's sending some cake over with David's _boyfriend_."

"Sebastian's your boyfriend, now?"

Dave blinks, wondering where the toy Jamie's holding appeared from and how his little cousin got it without Dave noticing. Reaching over, he pries it away, noting, "You know- trying to hurt a boy because I'm dating him isn't a good thing."

"I'd do the same thing if one of you was a girl. Or both."

Well, how can Dave possibly argue with that logic?

There's a knock on the door, and James opens it to reveal Sebastian, a cake dish in hand.

"Come in," James says, taking it. "Mrs O'Hara called you David's boyfriend," he says before Dave can stop him. "Was she mistaken?"

Sebastian looks surprised, which surprises Dave. Shaking his head, briefly glancing over, he answers, "I introduced myself as a friend."

Hoping this isn't Sebastian's subtle way of telling Dave he's changed his mind, Dave says, "But that's why he came over."

A smile slowly forming, Sebastian nods, walking over to sit down next to him. Taking his hand, he says, "We were planning on easing into the announcement, but the alien Omen baby ruined that." To Jamie, he inquires, "Who taught you to use Leopard Blow?"

"Stop encouraging him," Dave orders, squeezing Sebastian's hand.

"We need pictures," Jael declares, jumping up.

"I'll call Paul," James says.

"Why do- pictures? Wait, make sure my mother isn't there! I don't-"

"Take a deep breath," Sebastian orders, digging his fingers into Dave's wrist, which helps things stop spinning, a little.

Jael takes picture after picture, and when she's not looking, Dave smacks Sebastian, who looks too amused for his own good, across the head.

"You are planning on telling your father, at least," James inquires. "We can understand if you don't want to tell your mother, but I promise you, buddy, Paul will be happy."

"We're planning on telling them both," he answers, sighing as another picture is snapped. "Why are you taking pictures? We're not going to prom or anything."

Jael smiles, leaning over to kiss him. "This is exciting, honey. Listen, why don't you and Sebastian go to your room while James and I call Mrs O'Hara?"

"Okay," he agrees.

As they get up and start heading to his room, he hears something flying and turns. In James's hand is the toy Jamie had earlier. "Jamie, no more throwing toys at Sebastian."

"Somebody has to threaten him," Jamie insists.

"We'll deal with that, later."

Before Dave can respond, he finds himself being dragged to his room. When Sebastian starts to shut the door, he asks, "What about their rule about keeping it open?"

"They haven't made it, yet," Sebastian points out. "It'd look suspicious if we didn't take advantage of that."

Sighing, Dave sits down, looking up at the ceiling. "If you were really my boyfriend, you'd be running out of the house screaming. What kind of family is happy but decides to threaten someone?"

"When my second boyfriend cheated on me, my dad tried to punch him, and my mom tried to get him expelled," Sebastian comments, sitting down, his shoulder brushing Dave's. "Family loyalty can be very strong."

"He cheated on you?"

"I still despise him," Sebastian answers. "So, this isn't a hidden bout of low self-worth talking, but the truth is, I knew what kind of boy he was, and I choose to ignore it. Lesson learned: Don't get involved with someone if you don't feel you can trust them. Your gut is probably right."

"Okay, but my family is still weird."

"I find them fascinating," Sebastian says, grinning.

Looking away, trying to ignore the warmth flooding his stomach, he asks, "Want to play video games?"

"Sure."

…

Author's Notes: The fight will come up later in the story.

Next chapter, Kurt makes an appearance, and he and Dave talk.


	3. Week 1 pt 3

"Hey."

Jumping slightly, Kurt looks up from the fabric he's sewing. "David," he says, smiling. Moving some stuff, he says, "Sit down."

Dave does, feeling a trickle of fear going down his spine. "Listen," he says, taking a deep breath. "I know you're going to judge me for this, and I don't blame you. Sebastian and I are going to pretend to be boyfriends for a while. And I'd appreciate it if you'd not say anything to the others."

"Excuse me?"

He stays quiet, knowing that's Kurt way of saying he needs a few minutes to process this.

Finally, Kurt looks at him with sad, disappointed eyes, and like always, Dave finds himself wanting to cry. "Okay," Kurt says, neutrally. "First of all, yes, I do find this to be a terrible, terrible idea. Would you mind explaining it?"

Leaning back, Dave says, "My mom wants to set me up with a girl, and after everything, I'm finally in a place where I know who I am and I'm okay with it. If she doesn't like it, I can learn to be okay with that, but I need her to accept it. Maybe I shouldn't, but I do."

"I can understand that," Kurt says. "But pretending to date Sebastian Smythe?"

Shrugging, he says, "It's not like I can just magically get a boyfriend. And I don't think anything less than that has even the possibility of getting her to try to accept things. Sebastian offered, and we've talked."

Kurt sighs. "I think this is a mistake, David, and if he hurts you, I will hurt him. I will make him wish he'd never came to this godforsaken town," Kurt says, firmly, and Dave feels his heart speed up, a feeling of warm happiness rushing over him. "That said, as stupid as I find this plan, I won't interfere. Just don't expect me to hold off on making my disdain for him clear. Pretend boyfriend of yours or not, I don't like him."

"Thank you," he says, softly.

Nodding, Kurt leans over, briefly squeezing his hand. "Be careful. And remember you can always come to me if you need to."

…

Author's Notes: The next chapter will be longer. Sebastian and Dave talk to Paul, and Dave and Sebastian have a conversation about sex and relationships.


	4. Week 2

"Okay," Sebastian says, startling him.

He freezes when Sebastian settles down on his lap, but the other boy says, "I'm not going to kiss you. The best way to break this to your dad? Have a hickey when he shows up."

Still too wound up to move, Dave asks, "How is that the best way?"

"His eyes will automatically be drawn to it," Sebastian explains. "It'll be fresh, and besides me, your sleeping baby cousin is the only one here. He'll talk, first, and we can go from there."

That does make sense. "Will it hurt?"

"No," Sebastian promises. "It might feel weird, but it won't hurt."

"Okay," Dave says, nodding and trying not to squirm. He's acutely aware of the feeling of Sebastian's weight on his legs.

Sebastian leans forward, and Dave closes his eyes, fingers digging into the couch. He can smell Sebastian's cologne, and it's a nice smell, making him think of forests. When Sebastian's finger starts tracing his neck, he shivers, and Sebastian says, "I'm trying to find the most sensitive spot."

A groan escapes as a frisson of pleasure goes through him when Sebastian's finger rubs over a spot near his pulse point. "There," Sebastian mutters, and Dave tells himself to breath. "I'm going kiss your neck, now," Sebastian says. "Then, you're going to feel my tongue. If you want me to stop, I will."

It does feel weird, but he can't help but like it.

Then, he feels his pants start to tighten, and, _No_, he tells himself, trying his best to ignore the soft, tingly feel on his neck, the strong body pushed against him, and the almost overwhelming smell.

Dave knows Sebastian's attractive; he's always known that, but despite what Sebastian thinks, Dave has never tried to hit on him. At Scandals, Sebastian would mildly flirt while hurling insults, and Dave would easily return the insults. That day not long before Valentine's Day, Dave had wanted advice, though in retrospect, he can see how it might have come across as him trying to hit on Sebastian.

The pressure deepens, and Dave tries to bite back a groan, hoping he succeeded.

No, no, and no, he's not going to- He's not going to become sexually interested in Sebastian.

As a friend, Sebastian is pretty awesome. He's funny, can kick ass at video games, and would probably be there if Dave called at three in the morning, though there would be probably be death threats issued. They talk about their respective sports, and they argue about music and movies.

But he's also a heartbreaker. He has no problems with casual sex, no problems with cheating, and he seems to view the guys he sleep with as people to be thrown away once he's had his fun.

There's a noise, and suddenly, the weight's gone.

Blinking his eyes open, Dave quickly starts mapping out his death like any normal teenager would do if their father just walked in on them with someone in their lap, giving them a hickey.

"Dad!"

He tries to stumble up as Sebastian, voice a bit rough, says, "Hello, Dr Karofsky."

Shaking his head, he dad comes over and kisses him on the forehead. "I assume this is what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah," he answers, awkwardly. Thankfully, he's not hard in the slightest. Unthankfully, he can vaguely feel the hickey, and Sebastian has slightly swollen lips. "This wasn't exactly how I planned to, though."

No, he'd planned to let his dad see the hickey. That's _so_ much better than his dad finding Sebastian making the hickey.

There will come a time he starts seeing how stupid things are before he does them.

"Let's get some cake," his dad says, still sounding way too amused.

…

"What are you two?"

"Boyfriends," Sebastian answers, smoothly, reaching over to squeeze Dave's hand. Taking a bite out of his cake, he continues, "I am sorry you found us like that. I thought we had more time."

"Not helping," Dave says, quietly.

"How long have you two been together, David?"

"A little over a week," he answers, refusing to look at either of them. "It happened a few days before Jamie got into that fight."

"David," his dad says, and he looks up. "Go check on your cousin and get Jael's camera. I'm assuming she and James knew about this?" They both nod, and he smiles. "I want to see the pictures."

He knows his dad wants to talk to Sebastian privately, and he considers eavesdropping, but he already feels guilty enough. So, he goes to check on Jamie, who's curled up in his spaceship bed, stuffed panda firmly cuddled against him. The bruises and scratches haven't completely gone away, and Dave feels a heavy sadness settle over him.

Then, he goes to retrieve the camera.

When he gets back, Sebastian is pouring some coffee.

"We need to talk about your mother," his dad says, awkwardly.

"I want to take Sebastian to the wedding," he blurts out. It makes sense they need to talk about her; if Dave were dating a girl, it'd take a lot for the assumption she'd be coming to not be automatic, but he grew seeing that girl+boy= right, and anything else, except for occasionally two girls+kissing= hot, was wrong. It took him forever for him finally to get to a point where he could see and accept he was part of those considered wrong, but somehow, he managed. And it's not wrong.

Maybe lying about dating someone is, but it's not wrong that he's never going to feel as close to a girl as he does to Kurt or that Sebastian's cologne is going to make his body respond in a way that no girl's perfume ever will.

Nodding, his father reaches over to squeeze his hand. "You should," he says, simply. "Sebastian, when's a good time for you to come over to our house for dinner?"

They decide on next Saturday at eight.

"Sebastian, could I please talk to David alone?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go listen to music," he says, looking at Dave.

Dave nods and warns, "If you delete any of my songs, I'm going to-" He pauses for a moment. "Make you babysit Jamie while he's on a sugar high and there's no soda around," he says.

Whether it's an act or not, Sebastian does look genuinely scared as he nods, finger trailing across the hickey as he walks by, making Dave shiver.

Once he's gone, his dad gives him a small smile. "How serious are you two?"

Shrugging, Dave answers, "Not that serious. I mean, we're not dating anyone else, but no big plans or anything."

For a long moment, there's silence. "David," his father says, very carefully, "I want to make it clear that I want you to be happy. I want you to have a boyfriend, to fall in love, all of that. This has nothing to do with you being gay. But if you're dating Sebastian just because you're both gay and single, I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"I'm not in love with him," Dave says, "but I don't do things with him just because we have being gay in common. We argue a lot, but not in a bad way. We're friends, Dad. And I don't know if this is going to last very long, but I think it might be fun?"

Wrong thing to say, he knows.

"Good," his dad says, leaning over to kiss his forehead. "There's a saying, 'Marry your best friend,' and I think that's probably the best advice I can give you. When you start dating, assuming your relationship with Sebastian doesn't last, try to date people you consider a friend before anything else.

"Thank you," Dave says, taking a deep breath. "Thank you for being so cool about this."

"None of this is your fault."

Confused, he looks over. Giving him a sad look, his dad explains, "Your mother and I saw our quiet, smart, strong little boy growing up, and I worried you'd never find anyone. She was sure the right girl would come along, eventually. Neither of us ever stopped to considers other boys. And I wish we had. I wish we had realised with homosexuality becoming more visible, more accepted, that you might have been a part of it. I'm not defending what your mother's said, David, but I think if we'd considered the possibility, she would have realised things she's still trying to realise before you were old enough to start feeling isolated. We should have known better, but we didn't."

Wiping away the tears, he shakes his head. "I don't blame you. I never have."

…

When he goes to his room, Sebastian cocks his head, looking at Dave's eyes.

"Nothing bad," he says, lying down next to him. "Dad's cool with it."

Sebastian's quiet, and trying to change the subject, Dave says, "Hey, if you were dating someone, and they didn't want to have sex or weren't ready, would you be okay with that?"

"Why would I date someone if there wasn't sex involved?"

"I don't know? 'Cause you like them?"

Shaking his head, Sebastian says, "Six guys. Two were my boyfriend. Sex isn't as important to me as people believe. Nevertheless, if I'm with someone, my other options cut off, I'm going to want sex. Otherwise, it's two friends, more-or-less, and I don't believe your friends should have much say in your sex life."

"What about, like, an open-relationship?"

"Sadly, I want monogamy if I'm in a relationship," Sebastian answers, glumly. "It'd be so much easier if I didn't, and it'd make more sense, too, but it is what it is."

"Sex has never been a big deal to me," Dave says, before Sebastian can ask why Dave is asking these kinds of questions. "I mean, Kurt is- he looks so good. And I dream about kissing him and some other things, but what made me first start to like and hate him was how brave and nice and funny and smart he is."

"Yogi-bear can't live without buzzing bumblebee Hummel's approval," Sebastian responds, voice dry. "The difference between you and me is that you still want the fairy-tale. You still believe in it. I don't ever want to fall in love, because I've seen how weak it makes people. It gives someone the power to completely hurt you."

"I'm not weak."

"I didn't say you were," Sebastian answers, sitting up. "But I think I would be. Come on; let's go to the living room. I want to practise my dancing."

…

Jamie's sitting on the couch, eating cake. "I wanna play with Michael."

"You can play with your friends after school when you tell us what happened with Elliot O'Hara," Dave answers. "We all know that you just deciding to punch him is crap, but we want to know what happened."

"You have to pay the swear jar," Jamie says, vindictively, looking over.

Suddenly, his eyes widen, and he jumps up. "David!"

Before his cousin can reach him, however, Sebastian is grabbing him. "No," he says, quickly. "I'd never let that happen, again, if I could help it. Trust me, okay?"

"Dude-"

"Be quiet," Sebastian orders, tone calm, keeping his eyes on Jamie, who's still squirming and shooting terrified looks in Dave's direction.

So, he stands quietly, wondering what he's done to upset Jamie so badly and how he's supposed to fix it.

"Have you heard of hickeys?"

Jamie shrugs, and Dave brings his fingers up to the hickey.

"When people are dating, sometimes, one of them will suck on the other person's neck. It doesn't hurt them, but it leaves a mark."

Looking much calmer, Jamie makes a face that's somewhere between amusement and disgust. "And that's what you and David-"

"Yes," Sebastian answers, letting go of him.

"Why," Jamie asks, plaintively, his face scrunched up.

"When hormones are at work, it's nice," Sebastian answers, chuckling at the face.

Making a sound, Jamie shakes his head and retrieves the cake he dropped on the floor. "Pay the jar," he orders Dave as he heads to the kitchen.

Dave says, "You better go back to Dalton," and goes to his room.

…

"I'm thinking about moving back to Lima," he says after ten minutes of Sebastian refusing to leave.

"That'll help," is the sarcastic reply. "You move back, and you're miserable. Meanwhile, Jamie can't see you every day, and he worries himself sick, literally."

"My little cousin, who still sleeps with a stuffed panda, was terrified I'd tried to kill myself."

"In fairness," Sebastian says, "I think he would have freaked out, anyway. He didn't know what a hickey was. If you had never tried and come in with that, he still would have thought you were hurt, and he still would have been scared."

"I wish everyone would just forget about it."

Sebastian gives him a sympathetic look. "Everyone remembers the mistakes a lot clearer and for a lot longer than they do the good things. It's human nature."

Sometimes, Dave wonders if his friendship with Sebastian would have ever progressed past the occasional insults if he hadn't. It's not something he likes to think about.

"We're home!"

Going to the living room, Dave hears, "Sebastian's a vampire!"

"Oh," James says, amused. "Did he put Tabasco sauce on something?"

Before Jamie can answer, James looks up, and his eyes are automatically drawn to the hickey. "Oh," he says, shaking his head. "No need to ask what the two of you were up to, I see. Sebastian, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Unfortunately, I have lacrosse practise tonight," Sebastian answers. "In fact, I should have already left."

"I'll walk you out," Dave says.

…

Author's Notes: Next time, some of the Warblers talk to Dave, and there's a possibility of Santana making an appearance. She definitely will at some point in the story, but I don't know if it'll be during the next chapter or not.


	5. Week 3

"You're missing one," Dave says, counting the donuts.

"Thad isn't eating," Sebastian answers as he sets the sodas down on the floorboard and breaks one away. "Here," he says. "Thad doesn't drink soda, either. This one can go with all the others Jamie commandeered," he says, turning back to the donuts and sodas.

Of course, his little cousin decided to steal some of the sodas.

"Why isn't Thad eating?" He inquires as Jamie, still in his pyjamas, appears and grabs the soda, bunny-hopping back into the house as he does so.

"Religious thing," Sebastian answers, turning back around. His tilts his head as he sees the missing soda, and Dave simply shakes his. Closing the trunk, Sebastian mutters something that sounds like, 'Bells on the knife drawer.'

"Afraid Jamie's going to attack you with a knife," Dave inquires, amused, as he climbs into the tiny car. It's some sort of hybrid, and while Dave does understand that gas mileage is outrageous and that the environment is important to continuing life, he can't help but prefer trucks and SUVs to cars.

"It wouldn't surprise me."

"My cousin isn't actually psycho," Dave feels compelled to say. "He's just a weird kid."

"He's the alien version of the original Damien," Sebastian corrects. "The original Damien was a sweet kid who just happened to compel the forces of darkness."

"I haven't seen the movie all the way through, but I thought Damien was just a really good actor who acted really innocent."

"It's a matter of interpretation."

Laughing, Dave asks, "So, you're dating an alien, then?"

Sebastian glances over, a thoughtful look on his face. Then, he grins slightly. "Yeah, I guess so."

…

Trent seems the happiest about the fake relationship.

"Hey," he greeted Dave, cheerfully, shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you. Do you and Sebastian have a special song, yet?"

Everyone else seems- cautious. Nick and Jeff had both smiled politely, raising their eyebrows at one another. From what Sebastian's said, both of them are actively trying to get Trent a boyfriend, ruling out disapproval on their part. Thad, on the other hand, gives the impression he dislikes and disapproves of both Sebastian and Dave. He'd given a brief, light handshake and wandered over to the stereo.

"Don't mind him," Trent had said. "The smell of the donuts is bothering him."

Dave doubted it but kept quiet.

Now, Sebastian and Trent are arguing about their upcoming Nationals, and Thad is going through Trent's phone, which is apparently normal and unworthy of comment.

"Vocal Adrenaline did a funk number!"

"Vocal Adrenaline had a very unique performer," Sebastian responds. "We'd look ridiculous trying to pull off a funk number."

"New Directions did a funk number," Trent insists.

"They have Mercedes Jones."

"If we still had David, then, could we do it," Trent inquires, annoyed.

"Probably not, seeing as how his specialty was bubble-gum pop," Sebastian answers, rubbing his head. "Thad, anytime you want to stop playing Switzerland," he continues, exasperated.

"Sweden," Thad corrects, not looking up. "And you have a boyfriend, now. I'm no longer obligated to side with you when you happen to have a point."

"I don't know much about music. Or anything about your competitions."

"That's his problem," Thad replies, still not looking up from the phone.

"Fine," Trent says. "What about ballroom dancing? When McKinley did that weird thing and created an all-girl's glee club, they did that during their Survivor/I Will Survive mash-up."

"We can have a vote."

"You can't be serious."

Oh, crap. That was aloud, and all three of them are looking at him. Briefly, he considers waving it off. "I'm not saying it's right, but if you do that, you have no chance of winning. People don't care if girls dance like that together; they do if boys do it."

"He's right," Sebastian acknowledges at Trent's look. "Nicky and Jeff would have voted aye, Thad would have abstained, and everyone else would have voted nay."

"No, I wouldn't," Thad says. "I despise ballroom dancing."

"We should try to change that, then," Trent says in a way that reminds Dave of Kurt. "If we make it acceptable-"

"Trent," Sebastian says, calmly, "as admirable as that is, our goal is to win."

Reaching over to take his phone from Thad, Trent says, "Fine, but we're still practising ballroom dancing. You and Dave can-"

"I'm not a good dancer," Dave says, quickly. "When I went to the prom with Santana, I kept stepping on her feet when she wouldn't let me look down."

"Unless it's for a completion, I absolutely refuse."

"Sebastian?"

Dave is surprised at how Sebastian, though looking a little tired, simply smiles. "Unfortunately, I can't force him to dance with hot guys if he prefers the company of your contact list."

"Speaking of which, I only got down to the Ds."

Rolling his eyes, Trent retrieves his phone and hands it back to Thad, whose jacket rides up, revealing a shallow, straight cut.

"What happened," Dave asks, trying to ignore the queasy feeling in his stomach.

Glancing down, Thad answers, "I cut myself."

Apparently, the way he answers sends warning bells in Sebastian's head, too. Reaching over, he puts his hand on Trent's phone until Thad looks up. "Deliberately?"

"During science class," Trent says, sounding amused and exasperated. "He got into an argument with Mrs Fisher about whether different blood types react differently to sodium chlorate."

"Sounds like a perfectly healthy way to solve a disagreement to me," Sebastian responds, sarcastically, and Dave privately agrees. He's glad Thad doesn't seem to be the type to use cutting to cope, but he's not sure a person making a cut on their arm to try to prove their science teacher wrong is exactly the picture of health, either.

"I'm sure many have said the same about your methods," Thad replies, almost dismissively.

There's a brief flash of hurt in Sebastian's eyes that's painful to see, but before Dave can say or do anything, it's gone. "Come on," he says, standing. Grabbing Dave's hand, he pulls. "Ballroom dancing is an important skill; let's show them how it's done."

"Bad dancer," Dave repeats.

"You're with me; that'll more than make up for any deficiencies on your part."

…

During lunch, all the Warblers besides Thad go to the cafeteria to get food to bring back, and Dave finds himself alone with him.

He knows it's probably a good idea to keep his mouth shut -God only knows how much trouble he managed to get himself into when it came to Kurt, Santana, and everyone at McKinley-, but it's just going to keep bothering him if he doesn't, he knows. "Look, if you don't like me, fine, but could you, at least, tell me why you have such a problem?"

Looking up from e-reader, Thad blinks in surprise. "I don't know you," he points out, simply. "It's your boyfriend I don't like. I never have, and I never will. And no, it's not his homosexuality that bothers me. Trent is my best friend, and I do support marriage equality and other such rights."

From what he's heard, he doesn't think he'd like the Sebastian who first came to Lima, either. He knows neither that Sebastian nor this one would have any use for the closeted rage case he used to be, unless it was to use him, destroy him, or both. Still, the memory of Sebastian's hurt look flashes through his mind.

"I know it might take time for him to earn your trust, but if you gave him a chance, you'd see he's changed."

"I don't believe people can change," Thad says, quietly. The words aren't spoken angrily or meanly, but they still cause a painful ache in Dave's chest, and he has to remind himself to breathe. "And if I did, it would take more than indulging Trent and dedicating a performance to make me believe any significant change has taken place."

"Dedicating a performance?"

Thad looks at him, curiously, before an uneasy expression crosses his face. "That's something you need to talk to your boyfriend about."

Before Dave can press, the others reappear.

…

"Just so you know, we know how to make a guillotine."

Dave just looks at the frosty-haired boy in confusion. He remembers Jeff and Nick but can't remember which is which.

The other boy sighs. "Jeff, first off, _you_ have _read_ about making guillotines. And we're not going to threaten Sebastian's boyfriend."

"I wasn't threatening," Jeff insists. "I just felt like randomly throwing it out there."

Scoffing, Nick smacks Jeff across the head. To Dave he says, "Um, look, we really aren't going to threaten you, but- Sebastian can be a good guy, and ever since Blaine, it's rare for him show interest in anything outside of school and prepping for Nationals. He's always happy when he gets back from visiting you. So, try not to hurt him, okay?"

"Okay," Dave says.

That seems the safe thing to say. It'd be a terrible idea to point out his supposed boyfriend is the heartbreaker; Dave would have to be stupid to go into anything more than a one-night stand with Sebastian and not expect to get hurt. Sometimes, he even wonders if being friends with Sebastian will get him hurt.

He does believe people can change; for his own sake, he has to believe that. He believes Sebastian isn't the same jackass who tried to blackmail Rachel Berry, planned to ruin Kurt's clothes, and tried to steal Blaine Anderson from Kurt.

He just doesn't think he's changed that much in Sebastian's eyes. He doesn't think Sebastian's way of dealing with boys has changed, either. Sebastian likes pretty boys like Anderson and Kurt, and always honest, expecting honesty in return, he doesn't want anything more than a dance, a drink, and maybe a roll in the hay. If he ever does decide he wants more, it won't be with someone like Dave.

None of which matters because the hickey on his neck is the product of a friend helping a friend, the now-recognisable smell of Sebastian's cologne means nothing, and he's not going to develop a crush on another unattainable boy. Therefore, whether Sebastian would ever be interested or not (not) is not something he needs to spend any time thinking about.

Dave's never been good at listening to himself, unfortunately.

…

"How do you think it went," Sebastian inquires, tiredly, leaning against Dave, who is trying his best not to squirm as they sit on Sebastian's bed. He's not sure why, but he's very thankful the door's open.

"Jeff tried to threaten me, Nick nicely asked me not to hurt you, and Thad really hates you, dude."

"Not surprising," Sebastian says with a yawn. "It's been a long time since I've interacted with any of them besides Trent on a personal level. I sort of forgot how energetic and idiosyncratic they can be."

Taking a breath, Dave says, "Thad mentioned something about dedicating a performance? It seemed like he thought I should know what he was talking about."

Pushing himself up, Sebastian looks over. "Kurt didn't tell you?"

"What?"

"When I heard about what happened, I convinced the Warblers to dedicate our performance to you. We collected money for Lady Gaga's Born This Way foundation."

"Oh," Dave says, touched. "He sort of did. He told him what all of you did, but I assumed that Anderson had something to do with it. Kurt said he was excited about it."

"Hmm," Sebastian says.

Rolling his eyes, Dave reaches over and gently pushes Sebastian's head. "Don't be like that. Whoever was responsible, it just helped so much knowing that I hadn't completely messed everything up. As screwed up as what I tried to do was, at least, maybe it could help someone else."

"When you call a suicide hotline, they're trained to say that suicide is a morally neutral action, not a defect of character," Sebastian mutters, putting his head on Dave's shoulder. "I guess that's true, but when someone you care about does it, you get to see who you really are. It's not fun."

"You weren't responsible," Dave says, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, if I hadn't been outed and had everyone going after me, I'd have been back the next Friday, insulting you with insults that I'd spent all week thinking of."

"Glad I was such a big part of your world," Sebastian says, voice husky.

"You still are," Dave answers, rotating his shoulder. "Come on; we need to figure out how to get me home, seeing as how you're too tired to drive."

…

Author's Notes: Next time, Dave's mother appears, and I'm very, very nervous about writing her. In addition, the next chapter marks the first appearance of a scene outside of Dave's POV.


	6. Week 4

"Is Mama still arguing?"

Nodding, Dave takes another bite of his cereal and is about to sit down when he notices Jamie is doing something with Sebastian's phone. "Jamie!"

"What?" His cousin inquires, looking up, confused.

"Hand me that," he orders, setting the bowl down and stretching out his hand. "No candy today."

"What," Jamie cries, distressed, handing the phone over. "You can't do that!"

"You can't go through people's things without permission."

Sebastian comes in and visibly pauses. "Your aunt is yelling at her boss, your uncle is fighting with the neighbourhood stray cat, and your cousin looks like he's about to start crying. You look pissed. Explain."

"Here," Dave says, handing him the phone. "Jamie was playing with it."

"I want candy!"

"Don't deny candy privileges to the Omen alien baby," Sebastian says, tossing the phone back to Jamie. "I told him it was okay; don't worry, I made sure to take off everything higher than PG before handing it over."

"Dad always argues with the stray cat. We call it Medusa, but it might be a boy," Jamie says. "It likes to drop rocks in his coffee, and he tries to hit it with his slippers."

Making a face that causes Dave to laugh, Sebastian sits down on the arm of the recliner, obviously deciding it's too early for him to try to think of a sarcastic retort about the family's utter insanity.

"Hey, why do you have the number for shoes inside?"

"Scandals, not sandals," Dave says, sitting down and picking up his bowl. "It's a place Sebastian dances sometimes."

"What's a scandal?"

"How many non-Warbler boys are in there," Dave asks, not sure if he trusts Sebastian to give family-friendly examples. He doesn't really trust himself to, either. 'Remember how people spray-painted a bad word on your cousin's locker, said mean things about him on the internet, and you now have bells all over your house and utterly freak out when he walks into the living room with a hickey,' is definitely something that everyone must avoid saying, and he knows he sometimes lacks the necessary filter to stop himself when he begins talking about things.

"Counting me and you, six," Jamie says. "I think. Is Austin a boy or a city?"

"Both," Sebastian answers. "Austin's my cousin."

"You're in there," Dave says, giving Sebastian a look. "You don't have a cell phone or a private line."

"It says 'alien Omen baby'," Jamie says, holding the phone up, screen turned towards Dave.

"It's James and Jael's phone number," Sebastian tells him.

"Can I watch The Omen?"

"No," Dave answers, hearing Sebastian answer at the same time.

"Mama, can I watch The Omen?"

Looking over, Dave sees Jael looks tired and cranky. She blinks. "Um. Well," she says, looking at Dave.

Jael and James don't believe in censoring things; Jamie's watched a lot of stuff that Dave never would have been allowed to at the same age. However, she and James do try to guide him away from scary movies and things that have messages they don't agree with.

"Aren't you still being punished for the fight?"

"Right," Jael says, as Jamie waits until she looks away to stick his tongue out at Sebastian. "Not right now, no, honey. Okay, David, I managed to get three days off. Sebastian, have you had breakfast? We have plenty of-"

"Mama, sit," Jamie orders. "Making the headache worse."1441

"You have a headache," Jael says, worriedly, moving over, only for Sebastian to tap her.

"Mrs Alejandro, I think the demon child is trying to say that you're making your headache worse."

"I don't get headaches," she mutters, sitting down.

He feels a stab of guilt, followed by irritation.

The last time he went home, he and his mom got into a big argument, and he ended up getting a ride from Burt Hummel back to Jael and James. As if that hadn't been awkward enough, Jamie had made a big deal over a small cut on his arm. The next morning, he'd found a sleeping bag outside his door.

Now, everyone's decided it'd be best for the Alejandros to come with him when he visits. Everyone aside from him, and when he tried to make the reasonable points on why that wasn't a good idea, he'd been pelted with toys.

"Aliens are different from demons," Jamie says. "Unless they're the-"

"Jamie, go get Daddy and help him pack the suitcases."

…

"Can you try not to creep anyone out?"

Jamie blinks. "Besides Sebastian, no one's ever called me creepy," he says, biting into his snickerdoodle. "And I don't wear the same clothes as the people at my school."

"You purposely do things to make him think you're creepy," Dave points out.

Shrugging, his little cousin doesn't deny it. "If I got a boyfriend or a girlfriend, and you thought I might hurt them, what would you do?"

His first thought is that he'd literally kick their asses. If he's honest with himself, even the strong societal rules against physical violence against girls wouldn't have stopped him from hurting girls. The thing that did was the fact that pushing Tina Cohen-Chang had made Kurt defiantly interact with him, something he couldn't handle. Now, with what he's heard about Beiste, he realises his justification that he's seen plenty of girls and women kick ass from Santana to Sylvester to Beiste to Lauren Zizes doesn't exactly work. All of them would've fought back against him, but that was because none of them had any sort of positive emotional connection to him.

What if he'd hurt a girl, and then, someone she loved had done the same thing? What if she'd stayed because he'd weakened her?

Even with all that, though, Jamie is his baby cousin.

Then, he realises what Jamie actually asked.

"I'm not going to hurt Sebastian," he promises.

"You like Kurt," Jamie says, reaching over to pat him. "That's okay. But when I hurt Elliot, you didn't hurt me. You still wanted to hurt him."

"Why did you hurt Elliot?"

Jamie opens his mouth, and they both jump at the sound of the door opening.

"Dave? Jamie?"

"In the kitchen, Mom," he calls out.

She appears, smiling. "Hi, sweetheart," she says, kissing him on the cheek. When she kisses Jamie, his little cousin makes a face. "Do you like the snickerdoodles?"

"They're very good, Auntie," Jamie says, and Dave sighs. People who don't know Jamie would think his tone is polite; in reality, the almost monotone way he answers is a clear sign of how unhappy he is. Whenever he uses that tone with his parents, he usually gets in trouble for rudeness.

"Where's the other boy," she inquires, looking around.

"His name is Sebastian Smythe, which I still think should be Smith, and he's David's boyfriend," Jamie says, sharply, apparently deciding being passive-aggressive is much too subtle.

"Jamie," he says, quietly, feeling a warmth in his stomach.

"Jamie, you can disagree with my feelings without being rude," she says, sternly.

"Sebastian will be over, later," Dave says, quickly. "Jamie, do you want to watch Mulan?"

…

"Sebastian's here!"

Jael's already disappeared by the time he gets to the living room, probably trying to stop James from getting in trouble for animal cruelty. There's a stray dog that hangs around the neighbourhood, and it's already started its campaign of torturing James.

"Come on," Dave says, leading him to the guest room.

"We're not going to your room?"

"Jamie insisted he get it," he answers, the grim awareness his cousin is probably sleeping in the closet refusing to leave his brain.

"And whose idea was it to indulge him?"

"It's either that or my dad accidentally stepping on him when _he_ comes to check on me during the night."

"You overlook the obvious third option," Sebastian comments, sitting down on the bed. "But whatever. Your family drama is yours. Help me with my calculus?"

"Sure," he agrees, sitting down.

Eventually, he says, "Look, if you've decided against this whole thing, that's fine. Just tell me?"

Looking up, Sebastian inquires, "What gave you that idea, Yogi?"

"Don't call me that," Dave orders, regretting ever telling Sebastian about the bar conversation he had with Kurt. "I don't know, you seem depressed? Not your usual self."

Ever since last week, Sebastian has been quieter and less prone to being snarky. Dave's not sure if it has something to do with Thad's cut (which still makes him uneasy when he thinks about it) or something else. He doesn't know if he's done something or Sebastian is just going through stuff that has nothing to do with the fake relationship.

"Many people would consider that a good thing."

"I wouldn't," he says. At Sebastian's impassive, vaguely inquisitive look, he says, "I'm just saying, that if you want talk, I can listen."

Giving a small smile, Sebastian leans over and kisses him on the cheek, causing a warm, soft feeling to spread through him.

The sound of throat-clearing and sharp rapping on the door interrupts the moment.

Thanks, Mom, he thinks, somewhat bitterly. His friends at the moment consists of two football players at his new school, one of which has ADHD and a tendency to get broken bones, the other who spends most of his energy on trying to keep the ADHD boy from breaking said bones, and Kurt, who lately has been spending most of the time they talk on the phone going on about the college he wants to get into and all the relationship problems he's having with Anderson. It might be nice if he and Sebastian could get to a deeper level of friendship than insults, playing video games, and coming up with zany schemes that he's still surprised seem to be actually working.

There's a brief moment where, despite the numerous conversations they've had where Dave has made it clear this will not work if Sebastian doesn't even try to be nice to her, Sebastian has this look that says he's about to make say something inappropriate and insulting. "Mrs Karofsky," he says, instead, causing Dave to sigh in relief.

"Living room, you two," she orders. "And keep it PG. Jamie might wake up from his nap at any minute."

Getting up, he gives Sebastian a look, silently ordering him to be quiet. "Yes, ma'am."

Sebastian doesn't move.

"Sebastian," she says, tightly, "I am the adult. If you can't respect that, whether it makes David angry or not, I will-"

Standing, Sebastian shakes his head. "I'll be there in a minute," he says. "Bathroom."

Dave watches him move past them both, glaring at his mom when he thinks Sebastian is out of earshot. "It was a kiss on the cheek, Mom, and Jamie might turn out to be gay. We had the door open."

"David-"

Ignoring her, he continues, "And you know what? If it was really just about Sebastian being rude to you, I'd be more willing to listen. But it's not."

"David-"

"It's the fact he's a boy. Until you can accept that part, I don't care what you think about who I date. Dad's okay with Sebastian. Jael and James are okay with him. Jamie- I'm not sure about, but they're all okay with him. They're okay with me dating him. He doesn't like you because every time I come here, you make me feel like crap!"

She sighs, closing her eyes. "David, I love you. I want you to be happy. I don't think that Sebastian is making you happy."

"He's my friend," he points out. "And the guy I'm dating," he adds, remembering that part. "He had nothing to do with me being so scared. Scared of you and dad," he says, pointedly. "He had nothing to do with what Nick did, and he had nothing to do with what happened after that. I'm doing better, now, but no, I'm not happy. Things are better, though, when I'm with him. I feel like maybe I could be."

"I want you to be happy," she repeats. "But I can't help how I feel. I've tried to be polite to him, and he hasn't returned the courtesy. That's all I can do, David. I'll always love you, but I don't support this. That isn't going to change."

Shaking his head, he moves past her, going to the living room.

…

There's a thump upstairs.

Dave hesitates, wondering if Jamie could possibly manage to get himself hurt with anything in Dave's room.

"Go," Sebastian orders just as Dave realises the answer is most definitely 'yes'.

Putting his book down, he rushes towards the stairs.

…

"What I have to say might seem disrespectful to you, but could I be honest?"

Startled, Mrs Karofsky looks up from the cookbook she's going through. "Where's-"

"He's upstairs with Jamie."

"Be my guest," she says with a sigh, gently kicking a chair out.

Sitting down, Sebastian says. "I do care about Dave, Mrs Karofsky. However, I won't deny you're right about me. I do many things my parents wouldn't approve of, never mind other people's. I know you're still clinging to the hope of him finding a nice girl and giving you grandchildren."

"I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Your son is never going to be straight," Sebastian replies. "He's never going to be bisexual. And frankly, he has very questionable taste in men. If you ever meet Kurt Hummel, you'll definitely see the pattern. So, here are your choices: You can keep on refusing to even try to be okay with what he is, and he'll keep getting involved with men like me, the only difference being none of them will care for him like I do, and that may lead him down a worse path than the one he's already been on. Or you can be his mother and, like you've done with everything else, guide him. Give him the tools and encouragement to find a nice boy, and enjoy your most likely Asian grandchildren."

With that, he gets up and walks out.

…

Outside, he finds Jamie sitting on the porch. At his raised eyebrows, Jamie looks up, tilting his head back towards Dave's room.

Sitting down, Sebastian withdraws the old-fashioned soda he swiped from the kitchen, causing a smile to cross the little boy's face as his eyes widen. Sebastian opens it with a bottle-opener, handing it over and sitting down. The stars are starting to come out, and he leans back on his elbows while Jamie brings the bottle to his lips, tilting it back.

…

Author's Notes: Next time, Santana makes an appearance.


End file.
